1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool with an intermediate flange, in particular for accommodating transmission elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 10 2004 036 585 A1 has disclosed a hand-held power tool with an intermediate flange for accommodating transmission elements, which has a plurality of base bodies with bearing positions. The intermediate flange serves to accommodate a drive piston, a motor shaft, and an intermediate shaft; the intermediate flange can have a grid-shaped construction for strength reasons.